in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JeloJellyJam/New Stuff for IaLR S2
New Intro New day, new room! ''Enter the wiki! • Join the forums! '' None of this would have happened if it weren't for The M.E.O.W. King and Rare Dandidoo. Welcome to In a Locked Room! Now on its second season! You and a bunch of random characters are trapped in a universe/room with no escape whatsoever. Interact with the citizens, complete crazy chalenges and try your best for everyone to escape back to home sweet home! Puzzle Universe Created by: JeloElducal Story by: JeloElducal The gang find themselves in a world full of clocks, gears, steampunk stuff and puzzles! A tomboyish princess is tied in one of the racks leading to a death by cogs, and a new steampunk-puzzle villain appears! Can the gang find their way through this world riddled with riddles? Rules The IaLR roleplays have a bunch of rules that you MUST follow. *You can only use YOUR characters and free-use characters, unless stated otherwise (ex. if you asked permission i.e. co-owned it). *No godmodding. You can't just make a character step to the right and solve everything! *Follow the plot if stated. *No spamming because it wastes space. Let's go! Now for something else. Rooms I'll reserve *1 - Puzzle Universe **The gang find themselves in a world full of clocks, gears, steampunk stuff and puzzles! A tomboyish princess is tied in one of the racks leading to a death by cogs, and a new steampunk-puzzle villain appears! Can the gang find their way through this world riddled with riddles? ***Captives: Princess Daisy ***Villains: Puzzleman, Puzzleminions *2 - Crystal Ski Caverns **The gang enters a crystal cave with a ski and sled-racing resort! The gang haves fun, but all of it hits a stop when a cave monster attacks the gang, not to mention someone held captive! Can they defeat this creature and save the captive, while doing fun activities at the same time? ***Captives: Megg ***Villains: Cave Creature *3 - Face the Music **The gang end up in a music studio room, and play and wander around there. Unfortunately they encounter a villain who can hypnotize anyone with disco music. With almost the whole gang falling to the beat, can only Jelo and a few others stop this villain before he and the whole gang get dancing to the evil side? ***Captives: Isabella and the Fireside Girls ***Villains: Boogie-down Barry *10 - Isolation Point **The gang end up in a foggy forest with no clear way to go, making it easy to get lost. With the gang lost and split, can they find the way back to each other, while trying to survive the dangers that lurk within the darkness? ***Captives: None ***Villains: Forest Monsters, Forest Monster King *13 - Backtrack (50th Episode Special!) **The gang ends up in...the Hot Room again? In celebration of the 50th episode of In a Locked Room, the gang must survive the first 4 rooms again, while encountering dangers that they've already faced, and saving new captives. ***Captives: Not decided yet *18 - The Cloud Cuckoo Lander **The gang goes to Cloud Cuckoo Land, a land full of rainbows, puppies, 24/7 sunshine and colors that only bees and art students can see! However, a ruckus happens, and it's by a villain from the Locked Roomiverse. Can the gang stop this villain before Cloud Cuckoo Land goes downhill? ***Captives: Purplette, Razzmatazzie ***Villains: Hattriece (She'll also appear in Life Outside the Rooms roleplays) Category:Blog posts